Sun Baked Love
by fulltimereviewer
Summary: A series of drabbles about Geoff and Bridgette. The shuffle challenge - new.
1. Chapter 1

_**Bridgette and Geoff. What more can I say. They're just too darn cute.**_

_We got the afternoon…_

__ Hazel eyes fluttered open as afternoon sun peeked through the clouds. Long golden locks drifted across the pillowcase as Bridgette rose. She looked over to her right and saw the strong back of her husband and smiled. Pulling the sheets closer to herself, she watched his back rise and fall as he slept. The young woman fell back onto the bed and let her mind fill with the thoughts of late last night and early that morning. She loved being with him. Intertwined, joined as one.

She reached hand out and grazed her hand along his deeply tanned back. The sunspots and freckles on his back made a pattern that she traced over and over. He stirred. Bridgette straddled his back. "Good Morning, Schoompy-Boo." Geoff perked up feeling his wife on his back and turned over.

He rubbed the hair out of her eyes and kissed her in-between the eyes. She closed her eyes as he kissed all over her face. This was always Bridgette's favorite; it made her feel like a little girl. His quick warm kisses on her forehead, cheeks, chin, earlobes, in-between her eyes, and on her lips sent electric shocks over her body. Then, those shocks seemed to burst and warm her body like a bonfire. Geoff sent his kisses lower to her neck and her collarbone and even lower to the top of her breastbone. He stopped.

Bridgette's eyes slowly opened as she was asking "Why did you stop?" His answer was rubbing his hands down her slender sides. He skimmed his hands down her slim body and strong hips; his callused hands contrasting with the silky skin on his wife. Chill bumps raised across her skin wherever his fingertips touched. He put one last kiss on her navel and laid his head back down.

She pressed her body against his. "So what did you want to do today Bridgey-Bear?" He asked while tangling his hands in her straight mane of golden hair. She shrugged. "We got the afternoon." She shrugged again.

"Let's do nothing then." And, that's exactly what they did. The blond and the blonde lay in bed all day doing nothing but loving each other…

_Capri, she's beauty…_

"You're the most beautiful thing I have seen in my life." Geoff whispered to his newborn baby girl. He pulled her knit beanie the hospital issues off of her head. Blonde whorls of hair seemed to soften underneath her father's touch.

Tears began to form in the corners of Geoff's eyes. How could he help create something so precious, so perfect, and so beautiful? She was just a miracle in herself. After nine long months, seventeen hours of watching Bridgette in extremely painful labor, and watching her give a natural birth; Geoff was so amazed that one woman could do all to get the most beautiful creature in the world. He kissed his daughter's forehead.

Her eyes slowly opened to reveal these soul-melting eyes. The perfect mix of Geoff's baby blue and Bridgette's olive green, their little girl's eyes were the color of Caribbean waters. "Hi little one." Geoff said while giving his daughter a kiss on her tiny forehead.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN any of Total Drama.

* * *

paperweight - joshua radin & schuyler fisk

.

.

.

.

.

Our lips brush together. Static runs up my spine. The stadium lights are shining brighter than they ever have before. Everyone around us is shouting with excitement.

Sweat runs down from his golden blond hair to his forehead. His hair is matted down from his helmet. His eyes are blazing with his normal boyish charm. His cheeks turn up into a smile.

So do mine.

He pulls me closer. My heart is racing. I melt in his arms.

Slowly, but surely am leaning in closer.

It seems like the time has never gone by slower.

Our lips finally meet and stay.

His lips are slightly rough, but moist from his spit. Mine are soft.

His tongue slowly rubs across my lip. Mine meets his for the first time.

All I can think is, "Please leave your taste on my tongue."

* * *

lace and leather – britney spears

.

.

.

.

He always dated the girls that were dangerous, or seemed dangerous. They had red tips and lips. They wore leather.

She was his first feel of lace, innocence.

But, in the back of her mind she always she always thought that he would need someone to apply the pressure.

She stopped being so innocent all the time. She wore leather, she applied the pressure.

So, she became dipped in lace and leather.

* * *

you are not alone – michael jackson

.

.

.

.

The tears fell onto her pillow. They seemed to fall and stain the cotton more and more now, since she was alone.

He would always tell her that she was not alone. But it always felt that way since he went off on business.

Bridgette missed his goofy smile. She yearned for his playful blue eyes. She needed Geoff.

"You are not alone. I am here with you babe." He said as he opened the door to their bedroom.

Her tears stopped she fell off of the bed. Her clumsiness was the last thing on either of their minds as she engulfed him with kisses and hugs.

This was the first time in days that she didn't feel alone. Her baby was back here to stay.

* * *

like a star – corinne bailey rae

.

.

.

.

I love it when she sings. Even though she doesn't think she can.

I love it when she plays the guitar. Even if she doesn't think she can.

Bridge got really mad at me one time. I recorded her singing and playing the guitar. And, I posted it on the internet.

I have never seen her get so mad. I've never argued like that with anyone but her.

But, I did stop our fighting. I told her the one thing she could do and she believed me.

She can make me feel like I'm alive. She's my star.

* * *

what time is it – hsm cast

.

.

.

.

"Come on Bridgette!" Geoff yelled from the top of the diving board. His girlfried was finally coming to one of his parties.

It was his "Last Day of School" Party. Everybody was there. They were ready, and going crazy because they were out. Just think about it, no more waking up at six AM. That was something to party about!

Geoff did a cannonball and splashed everyone. Bridgette flinched when the water hither. She rage was plastered across her face.

He got a little scared, she looked like Courtney. But then she smiled.

"Aw, screw it! It's party time!" Bridgette hollered as she jumped into the pool.

* * *

body language – jesse mccartney & t-pain

.

.

.

.

She didn't have the shapely curves of her friend LeShawna, or the long legs and large bust of her friend Courtney.

In fact, this made Bridgette feel a little self conscious at times.

She climbed into her boyfriend's truck a little down. He looked over at her. "What's wrong?"

She shook her head. He asked her again.

That's when she told Geoff what was wrong.

He rolled his eyes, and began blasting his radio.

"_I'm lifting up my voice to say  
You're the hottest dudette in the world today  
The way you shake  
You got me losing my mind  
You're banging like a speaker box  
Turn around; the party stops  
Wave surfin' baby, let me take you away!"_ He sang at the top of his lungs.

She turned beet red, and hid her head in between her legs as they drove away from the high. Her boyfriend still was singing.

* * *

serious – laura bell bundy & Richard hillman

.

.

.

.

Bridgette really loved Geoff. In fact, they both had their futures perfectly planned.

But she wished he would be more serious sometimes. Seriously, who is going to live on the beach in a mansion with a pet monkey and ten kids?

* * *

sweet dreams – beyoncé

.

.

.

.

She couldn't believe it. She was having an affair. She had another man between her. She never thought that she would cheat on him.

Geoff was always her sweet dream.

But, Alejandro was her beautiful nightmare.

Her nightmare's breath was on the back of her neck as they were cuddled together. Her body began to shake with sobs. "Que pasa, senorita?" He asked with his devilishly sexy accent.

Bridgette shook her head. She got out of the bed and went to the bathroom. The tattoo on her chest seemed to stare at her in shame. She huffed and looked at the ring on her finger.

She thought of her wedding vows. "Till Death do us part." She furrowed her brows," I'm ending this beautiful nightmare."

* * *

make me believe – angel taylor

.

.

.

.

He was a beach bum, a drifter. She was a surfer, a champion surfer at that. They were in love. Well, whenever he was around.

She would always ask her friends about what to do. They always told her to kick him to the curb. But, Bridgette couldn't do that.

One evening she took a walk on the beach. She saw Geoff off in the distance. Her feet took her to him as fast as they could.

"Make me believe that you're not another Casanova, make me believe that you're here to stay." She croaked as she held back the tears.

He pulled her into a tight hug. His short scraggly beard slightly scratching her forehead.

He whispered in her ear. "I always was here."

Bridgette stepped back. She asked him what he meant.

Geoff pointed to the very top of the beach. She saw a new house, or well new to her, sitting at the top.

"I've been working on it for years. I just came down today to ask you to share it with me."

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

an: so, that was my shuffle challenge ridiculously hard. did you see the one for "Serious"?

anyway, tell me what you think.

best wishes,

fulltimereviewer

ps: **please**, check out my story "**Down in Flames**" tell me what you think. there is also a **NEW** **chapter** of "**Marital… Or, um… Maternal Duties**" and Sakura Blossom Storm would love for you to take a look at the **LATEST **chapter of "**Impact**". They are all on my page.

**:)**

_"Love You Long Time" – **Phillip DeFranco**_


End file.
